AKINA
by Rbliss
Summary: Akihito is the notorious hacker AKINA. He changes his appearance in an attempt to get rid of his unknown pursuers. Who knew that his disguise would be his own undoing?
1. Chapter 1

So this is a plot I dreamt about in my dreams. Well, this is for entertainment purposes so have fun reading.

All characters original characters belong to the original creator **Yamane Ayano**

* * *

><p>Akihito gasped for air as he pushed his head out of the frigid waters. He treaded slowly but surely, closely to land while keeping an eye out for his pursuers. He glanced from right to left as far as his eyes could see. There was no sound or figures in sight. He slowly pulled his drenched body out of the water with considerable effort on his arms. He squeezed as much water as he could out of his cloths. Looking around he found where the closest street was, his hands were trembling and shrivelled as he walked the streets of Tokyo.<p>

Akihito used back alleys and shortcuts he knew from the back of his hand to get to his apartment safely under the cover of darkness. The time and effort he put into memorizing short cuts and routes had finally paid off. He was exhausted, cold and hungry. It had been the third time this week Akihito had been kidnapped and he was sick of it. Lady Luck must have been on his side because all the kidnappers were amateurs. He had easily escaped from them.

He was a famously known anonymous hacker, an expert in the field. The police couldn't even catch him because his I.P address was untraceable. He wondered who the hell was trying to kidnap him. Men in black were often on his tail recently, they had successfully caught him three times but failed miserably to deliver him to their boss. Akihito wanted to know who wanted him so badly to send all these goons after him but he couldn't risk his life on finding out.

People usually employed him v.i.a E-mail. He worked at his aunt's internet cafe and was 100% successful breaking into government files and bypassing their security measures. He didn't accept any work before doing a background check on all of his clients. His cases included revealing criminal acts done by politicians ranging from extortion to tracing death threats. He did background checks and found evidence on specific individuals who his clients have claimed stalked and harassed them. He almost always accepted work on finding missing persons. One of his golden rules was to never accept work from a client who requested to meet him no matter how much money the other person offered. It just wasn't worth the risk and he had a promise to keep.

He stealthily and skillfully made it back, his aunt was going to have a fit if she ever found out.

_-...-...-_

Asami was furious this week his men have failed to capture the hacker he so desperately needed. He had escaped capture three times this week. The first time he had punished his subordinates severely by training them to death. The second time he thought the boy was just lucky when his men failed to capture him. The third time he realized the boy was better than he thought he was. Who knew a hacker who spent most of his time in front of a computer screen was more flexible and fit than his original impression of a genius hacker.

According to Kirishima this hacker was better than him. He needed the boy to hack into a foreign bank. He needed to meet him and discuss about the job then make him sign the contract whether he wanted to or not. The bank's security was state of the arc and the only known person who was capable of completing the job was the genius anonymously known as AKINA. The problem was that no one knew this persons' true identity and all have failed at finding him.

Kirishima was able to trace the hacker AKINA at an internet cafe when he accepted a job from him. AKINA completed the job in 30 minutes. He completed a background check on a corrupt political official. Within those 30 minutes Kirishima was able to hack into the internet cafe's security camera and find the true face of the hacker AKINA. He was surprised to find out the hacker was a young man.

Later when he goes back to analyze the young man's skills he was impressed. The background check was extensive to say the least. The file even included personal information difficult to uncover such as hidden residents, the number of his illegitimate children and emails of black mail sent to small time companies.

The first time he was to be brought and captured, men in black waited outside the internet cafe. When he step out, the men figured they only needed two of the four of them to subdue him. The boy was lean and skinny he couldn't possibly fight them off. That was a fatal mistake on their part. The boy had spotted the two men walking up to him, he sensed they were dangerous and sped off in the other direction. The physically fit men were no match for his speed and he had lost them.

A week passed and Asami's men waited for the hacker to appear again. This time they wouldn't be out runned so easily. They had found the hacker finally on a Saturday evening heading into the internet cafe. One of them grabbed him by the shoulder. The boy screamed so loudly their ears started ringing, with a bang the doors of the internet cafe burst open. A very intimidating and beautiful woman stepped out. She had jet black hair and red lips. She wore a business like attire, a red long sleeve blouse with a black pencil shirt and matching black heels. She grabbed the boy by the wrist while glaring at the men. She pushed the boy into the cafe and threatened the men in black that she had already called the police so they had better scram out of her sight for good. The woman had a knife and no man wanted to try and fight a knife wielding woman. This situation looked bad. They couldn't fight a woman even if she was wielding a knife, it would look bad on their boss. They grudgingly retreated leaving the target behind.

The third time they almost had him. They had finally captured the boy when one of them spotted him on the streets. They had him tied up at the warehouse. They were waiting for the boss to arrive. The lot of them had their backs turned as Akihito used a glass shard to cut at the rope behind his back. He thought this was the oldest trick in the book but it was working. The ropes around his hands became undone and his expertly untied the knots around his ankles. He had seen them tie his ankles and it was easy to undo the knots.

When he was finally free he snuck behind a metal crate and took off his shoes. The men waiting for their boss to arrive any minute now had their backs turned towards him. He quietly walked to the back of the warehouse and opened the door. It creaked and all the men noticed the ropes on the floor. Akihito didn't waste any time, he bolted out of the warehouse. One guy guarded outside the back door. He was a little over 6'2 still this wasn't a major problem for him. All humans had a sensitive weakness no matter how tall or bulky they were. If they can't protect it fast enough then they are done for. He round housed kicked him at the back of the head. The man fell unconscious. Akihito didn't spare a glance, as he ran, and ran then jumped into the water. It was freezing but he'd survive it was better than being caught again.

Asami had entered the warehouse only to find his men cowering in fear. They had failed him yet again. He demanded for an explanation, all the while placing a cigarette between his lips. Under Asami's leadership there has never been a case where his subordinates failed three times. They glanced at each other quickly before one of them had the guts to retell their failure. He was furious but impressed at the story they had told him. For a boy to escape, out run them, knock out a guard and jump into the water only to disappear was no small feat.

Asami looked at the reports he was reading and signed it. He handed them to his secretary. Before Kirishima could speak of the failure tonight Asami gave out an order.

"Kirishima, tomorrow I want you to talk to the woman who owns the internet cafe."

It was impossible to do a background check if Asami didn't know the boy's real name. He only had one option and that was to reel him in by using the people he did know was connected to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito was exhausted to the bone as he entered his small apartment in wet rags. He took off his drenched attire and threw it into the laundry basket. One action filled day was enough to last a lifetime for him. He had always liked a thrilling chase but that was behind a computer screen not a chase in the water and throughout Tokyo's streets at night. He didn't think he'd be able to pull a stunt like that again. Then again he was grateful his aunt forced him to stay physically fit. Contrary to her looks she was an obsessed enthusiast of the martial arts. The men back at the warehouse had almost succeeded in capturing him but were foolish enough to turn their backs on him. He grinned as he entered the shower with a towel in his hand. Those men will have a harder time locating him again. If they ever get the chance to locate him again. They had already failed three times.

He was suspicious about the first two incidents. He thought it was a case of mistaken identity. He hadn't done anything dangerous to grab the attention of bulking men who could be identified as the Yakuza. It wasn't until this third failed attempt that he accepted the fact that they were after him. For whatever reason. Natsuki-san was right he should've laid low after the second time.

When he finished his shower he saw his phone vibrating, it was his aunt calling. He stared nervously at the phone before picking it up.

"Akihito, you finally picked up! You had me so worried! I thought I had to report you missing." She exclaimed worriedly.

Akihito laughed into his cell phone. He walked to his closet to take out a warm sweater and cotton pants.

"Don't worry! Nothing happened I just went out for a drink."

He lied. He didn't wanted his aunt to worry about his safety every hour of the day. Her worrying had increased lately ever since she found out about some men in black chasing after him. He brushed it off but she was insistent about the bad feeling she was getting. She had called the police about the lurking men around her establishment. When they arrived to investigate they had told her that they found no traces of the group of people she mentioned. Natsuki had concluded that whoever was behind this incident must have both wealth and power. Enough power to keep the police silent and enough money to hire a group of men.

"Jeeze, don't put your phone on silent even if you're drinking out with friends. You'll worry me sick." She chastised.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry I won't get captured so easily. I going to take your advice. I'll lay low for a while. So I won't be stopping by any time soon."

"That would be for the best. Don't come to the internet cafe until I tell you to. Those men may be waiting it out around here without us knowing it."

"I got it. I guess I'll hold off on completing requests for a few days."

One of the reasons Akihito didn't have a computer at his apartment was simple. It was a security measure in case someone was able to track his whereabouts. Although he was hailed as a hacking wiz he wasn't so arrogant as to underestimate other people's skills.

He had found out after completing a request one day that someone was able to trace him. He was impressed. There hadn't been anyone who successfully traced him to the cafe. They were even skilled enough to hack into the security camera at the internet cafe for a moment until Akihito had caught the intruder and switched the video surveillance off. He had to admit that whoever's handy work that was that person was indeed skillful.

After acknowledging this person's ability he panicked a bit. The mistake of having his face seen by the intruder plagued his mind. Akihito thought he was just in time to shut off the video surveillance. So he put it at the back of his mind because his pride took a hit when realizing someone had caught an image him for a moment. He should have known how those men were able to recognize him on the streets. If he had been more careful and aware of his surroundings he wouldn't have been caught by surprise that night. And hauled into an unknown warehouse with his hands and legs tied up.

"Akihito, I'll do my best to find out who's behind all of this. It's getting on my nerves. If I catch any one of those buffoons I'll make sure they spill everything including their guts."

He unconsciously shivered and he wasn't even cold anymore. Natsuki-san's threatening aura had brought chills down his spine.

"Okay, I'll leave it to you then," he said quickly.

"Have a good night's rest. Just think of it as a vacation. I'll let you know when the coast is clear."

"I got it. Thanks." He replied before ending the call.

Akihito sighed as he laid on his bed face down. The sheets were soft and comfortable. He turned to his side and pulled the covers all the way to his neck. He decided to forget all these problems by having a good night's rest. This was the first time in his life that he was grateful for a warm bed. Treading frigid waters became an eye opener for him.

He sunk into the fluffy pillow.

_Tomorrow I'll change my appearance. It'll be my disguise for the time being. That way, I'll be able to get rid of the men pursuing me. They'll eventually tire out and give up on searching for me around Tokyo. _He thought before nodding off_. _

_-...-...-_

Akihito woke up early in the morning. As he headed out the door he grabbed a black cap, sunglasses and a sick mask. He wouldn't run the risk of being caught on the street in broad daylight. It would be thrice as hard to escape now. He went out to the drugstore to buy some hair dye. He was careful of his surroundings the whole trip there. It was his first time dying his hair so as he looked over all the different colors; he chose blond. _Surely having blond hair wouldn't look so bad on him? And there was no way anyone would recognize him from behind, if his hair was blond and not black. _

Akihito bought the hair dye and some cough drops. The cashier wasn't all that suspicious from his black cap and sunglasses she really thought he was sick. He headed out back to his apartment. Reading over the instruction manual carefully. It was his first time trying to dye his hair. Usually he would wear a wig if he wanted to go undercover investigating. Wigs were an option if he wanted to escape those men in suites but the wigs were starting to annoy him. It was a hassle to wear one every morning and then take it off every night. Who knows when they would get tired of searching for him? So he opted to another alternative which was dyeing his hair.

He walked into the bathroom and followed the instructions from the box. He mixed the hair dye contents into a bowl and ran it over his hair with a brush. The contents on the box said to wait 15 minutes for the end result. He covered his hair with a shower cap and sat on his bed. Akihito woke up so early. He wasn't used to waking up at this hour since he mainly worked at night. His head nodded tiredly to the side a couple of times before dropping onto the bed and falling asleep.

His eyes fluttered slightly, an hour and a half had already passed.

_I_ _fell asleep!_

He jolted awake after realising what he was supposed to be doing. He didn't wash off the hair dye yet. Akihito raced into the bathroom. He jumped into the shower and prayed the end result wouldn't be so hideous looking. If that was the case he'd have no choice but to wear a wig. He washed his hair in the shower thoroughly and stepped in front of the mirror with his eyes closed.

_If it ends up green I'll scream. _He thought nervously while folding his arms to his chest.

Akihito opened one eye and then widened both. He was utterly shocked, his black hair had turned a silvery blond. He picked up the hair dye box and read its manual again. It seems he had left the hair dye in his hair for far too long and it bleached it to this color. The colour was so striking, he didn't know how other people would react to it. Especially his aunt. He sighed into his hands, his aunt is going to get a kick out of this one.

_She's going to laugh herself into oblivion._ He thought bitterly.

Akihito trudged outside the bathroom and dried his hair with a towel. He checked his reflection in the mirror again combing his fingers through his hair.

_Well, I guess... It doesn't look that bad, _he mused as he started at his reflection. _This is better than it turning out green._


End file.
